Wind
by Milch Loner
Summary: Estando atados por el regimiento noble, Ambos con vidas similares, pero decisiones diferentes,¿Por que vivir sabiamente cuando solo por eso te odiaras al final?Hinata hyuga decidio vivir sabiamente, Naruto uzumaki no,El escape los unira en aquel puerto.-SongFic-


_Bueno XD__esto ya lo tenia hace un tiempo, lo puse en otros 2 o 3 foros, pero me hize una cuenta nueva y lo coloque aqui :3_

_Siento que no se... le falto mucho a la historia XD dadas las criticas que resivi en un concurso de one shots hace tiempo ~_

_Agradesco a Luna lunera por sus criticas en ese concurso, por eso en este lugar te lo dedico wna :3!_

_Tambien agradesco al foro DW ya que mientras escribia este one shot una madrugada estaba en su xat e_e... **.es/**_

_Naruto **no me pertenece**_

_Wind de akeboshi **no me pertenece**_

_Espero sus comentarios n_n~  
><em>

****_..._****

* * *

><p><strong>Wind<strong>

_El nunca fue un chico normal, se notaba a simple vista por su carácter eh impulsividad, algunos creían que era un rebelde y que nunca seria digno de nada en la sociedad que aquellos nobles egoístas creaban para ellos. Claro. Eso lo decían._

_Hijo de una familia noble de condes, nunca fue lo esperado para su padre. Era la oveja negra en la familia. Pero a el no le importaba. Al poco tiempo, dejo de seguir las absurdas costumbres; Dejo de peinarse y vestirse como un "noble" tirano que tenia esclavos. Sin mas bien con el apoyo de su abuelo huyo a los 12 años apenas cumplidos, para cultivar al verdadero naruto; ahora Uzumaki naruto._

_Pero claro, como en toda historia, no es el único que paso los "mejores" momentos de su vida._

**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize**

**motivate your anger, make them all realize**

**climbing the mountain, never coming down**

**break into the contents, never falling down**

_Para su buena suerte, conoció a una mujer que lo acogió como su propio hijo, brindándole el amor que su "padre" anterior mente no le dio y solo se preocupaba por el dinero y si el lograría ser un buen heredero; Ella tenia el mismo corazón libre que el rubio. [i]Libre como el viento [/i]_

_Kushina Uzumaki, hija de piratas crió como tal al pequeño rubio. Pasaban los años, para más exactitud 7 años habían pasado ya, y el rubio no se arrepintió en ningún momento de tomar la vida que ya tenía._

**My knee is still shaking, like i was 12**

**sneaking out the classroom, by the back door**

_Ya no era mas un niño, el había pasado ya eso y estaba por convertiré en un hombre, un pirata para ser exactos._

_Bajo los escalones para llegar a la cubierta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras acomodaba su sombrero de "capitán" y sacudía un poco sus ropas sucias._

_-¡Naruto! – Se escucho el chillido de una mujer al otro lado de la cubierta, esta le miro con sus fulminantes ojos color jade mientras la banda roja que tenia en la cabeza bajaba hasta quedar a la mitad de su rostro- ¡El piso estaba recién limpio "capitán"! – Volvió a gritar con un cierto tono de sarcasmo para sacarse la banda roja de la cara._

_El rubio volteo la cara entendiendo el sarcasmo de su amiga pelirosa y solo atino a bufar._

_Se escucho una risa varonil cerca de ellos, mas bien acercandoce y este le saco el sombrero al rubio mirando hacia otro lado._

_-Vamos, ¿no me digas que te molestan las tontas bromitas de sakura? – Comento el azabache devolviéndole el sombrero a su rubio amigo_

_Ese era un día sumamente extraño, No le importo en lo más mínimo los comentarios de sus amigos, estaba tan concentrado en la brisa que pegaba en el barco mientras este remontaba las olas. Era verdad, amaba su vida tal y como estaba a pesar de que su madre kushina ya no estuviera hay para el. Cerro sus ojos un momento y sintió como el [i]viento [/i] removía sus cabellos rubios._

_A pesar de eso, el quería algo mas._

_[center] [b]a man railed at me twice though_

_but i didn't care_

_waiting is wasting, for people like me[/b] [/center]_

_Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a la luz que entraba por las ventas, y al momento que sus ojos estuvieron completamente abiertos, en su rostro se mostró desilusión._

_Se removió en las sabanas una vez mas mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto, mirando cada detalle de aquella lujosa alcoba. No valía la pena, eso lo sabía desde pequeña pero ¿Qué más podía hacer si era como era? ; Sumisa y sin valor, Así la catalogaban y se catalogaba así misma, al igual que su familia._

_Se levanto lentamente de su cama, poniéndose cuidadosamente las sandalias y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana que dejaba entrar la brisa del mar. Ella cerro sus ojos opalinos y aprecio lo que ahora guardaba en cada uno de sus sentidos. [i]El viento [/i] que ahora golpeaba gracilmente su rostro._

_Estaba segura, Ese era el día en que dejaría de vivir bajo las leyes de la familia hyuga. No lloraría mas por lo que deseaba, lo alcanzaría._

**Don't try, to live so wise**

**don't cry, 'cause you're so right**

**don't dry, with fakes or fears**

**'cause you will hate yourself in the end**

_-¡Hey, Naruto! – Exclamo una rubia acercandoce al ojiazul con una gran sonrisa- ¡Llegamos al puerto de konoha! – Grito entusiasmada_

_Este le devolvió la sonrisa, con un poco de anhelo miro hacia el puerto, Su viejo "hogar" si se pudiese llamar así. Dio un gran suspiro y sus compañeros le miraron. El azabache se acerco a el con intención de decir algo pero el rubio le callo con una sonrisa y sus palabras_

_-No estamos aquí permanentemente, Solo vinimos de paso – pronuncio mientras sus manos se posaron en el barandal para poder apreciar las el mar chocando contra el navío._

_El azabache poso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para después sonreírle un poco._

_El lo conocía bien, Aparentara felicidad, aparentara estabilidad en el barco con ellos le faltaba algo desde que kushina murió, a el no se lo podía ocultar. El rubio era firme en sus negocios y cada parada era para "negocios" mas sin embargo, el había incitado a su amigo a un par de aventurillas en casas burlesques en los pueblos, aun que el rubio de mala gana accediera siempre era lo mismo, aventura de una noche. Pero el azabache sabía que el rubio no necesitaba eso._

** Don't try, to live so wise**

**don't cry, 'cause you're so right**

**don't dry, with fakes or fears**

**'cause you will hate yourself in the end**

_Toco la puerta un par de veces hasta que esta se abrió, pudo ver a la chica de pelo castaño que le sonreía y al mismo tiempo hacia una reverencia ante ella._

_-¡Hinata sama! – exclamo reverenciándose ante ella, lo cual la chica peliazul bufo._

_Ella paso por la puerta de la pequeña habitación y abrazo a castaña fuertemente, esta correspondió un poco desorientada, pero así era hinata hyuga._

_-Ten Ten… -pronuncio calmadamente mientras se separaba de su amiga- yo… necesito pedirte ropa ¡La que has de ocupar cuando aseas la mansión!- exclamo, dejando inerte a la castaña_

_Ella era la hija del Duque de la familia real Hyuga, una de las más poderosas, ricas y con linaje real en toda la nación del fuego. La castaña la miro extrañada por unos segundos y después pudo notar unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos perlas de la peliazul._

_-Deseo irme – Comento dejando sin aliento a la trigueña_

_-¡Hinata sama! ¿Qué esta diciendo usted? No será por aquel sueño… Yo, yo le eh dicho que los sueños son sueños, no significan nada y si usted se marcha… -Fue interrumpida_

_- "Los sueños son solo sueños" – Pronuncio mientras miraba a la castaña - es lo que a menudo me dice mi padre… ¡Y si yo me marchara solo habría un heredero menos! No habría ninguna diferencia – Comento entre sollozos mientras se volvía a lanzar en los brazos de la castaña_

_Ella preferiría que su alma se le llevase al fondo del mar que seguir soportando todo eso._

**You say, dreams are dreams**

**i am, not playing the fool anymore**

**you say, 'cause i still got my soul**

_Se podía observar como bajaban las velas del barco y el rubio bajaba de este acompañado de sus compañeros. Era un simple trueque con unos mercenarios de aquel puerto, nada cambiaria o, eso esperaba el Ojiazul._

_Camino un poco por la costa, mirando como el viento pegaba contra las olas, en su mente parecía que estos peleasen._

_El no quería entrar a konoha de nuevo. ¿Tenia miedo? Si, el gran naruto uzumaki tenia miedo de encontrarse de nuevo con la vida que el odiaba. Su vista giro un poco hasta ver el cielo y este soltó una sonrisa fugas dejándolo en sus recuerdos, con su abuelo jiraya, una de las pocas personas que le entendió, quizás la única mientras el vivía como un "noble" pero esa vida ya no importaba, había quedado muy atrás en el pasado, El Viento se la había llevado._

_Escucho como una piedra era lanzada al mar con gran fuerza ¿Con odio quizás? Volteo su mirada y pudo ver al parecer una joven con ropa un poco desgastada, unos pantalones y unas botas negras con una playera blanca un poco abombada, no cabía duda que era una mujer. ¿Pero una mujer de konoha vistiendo así? Eso no era muy común. Al menos en los piratas si pero, Konoha se caracterizaba por los nobles y sirvientes. Los sirvientes Vestían una ropa de mejor calidad así que descarto ambas posibilidades._

**You still are blind, if you see a winding road**

**'cause there's always a straight way to the point you see**

_Volteo su mirada y vio sus ojos, Ojos color zafiro mirándola a lo lejos, se sintió nerviosa ¿Y si eran los guardias que su padre mando a buscarle? Si le encontraban no habría manera de escapar, eso lo sabía de antemano. No tardo mucho tiempo para que sus pensamientos se fundieran en uno solo: Correr y rogar por que no le alcanzaran._

Don't try, to live so wise

don't cry, 'cause you're so right

don't dry, with fakes or fears

'cause you will hate yourself in the end

_Miro sus ojos aperlados. No eran de una persona común, no eran de una familia común, pero no le tomo importancia. ¿Acaso sentía que su corazón acelerase? No pudo pensar mucho ya que le vio correr a toda velocidad a dirección contraria a el. Una sonrisa interna se dibujo en el y comenzó a correr tras ella ¿Acaso le estaba desafiando? O mas bien, fue un impulso interno lo que lo llevo ah hacer eso._

_No tardo mucho tiempo para que el rubio alcanzara a la ojiperla, Este se lanzo sobre ella, mas bien, sobre sus piernas, haciéndoles caer sobre la arena._

_- ¡Suéltame! – Chillo la ojiperla intentando zafarse bruscamente del agarre en que estaban sus piernas._

_- ¡Espera! – Exclamo el rubio, pero fue casi noqueado por una patada por parte de la hyuga - ¿Qué demonios?_

_- ¡Vuelve donde hiashi! – Volvió a gritar, dándole otra patada al rubio, pero en vano, ya que este atrapo su pie_

_- ¿Quién demonios es hiashi? – Pregunto agarrándose la quijada con su mano libre mirándola._

_Era muy linda y el rubio lo noto de inmediato. Sus ojos eran extremadamente raros, como las perlas que tanto le gustaban a su madre. El sonrió ante este pensamiento, aturdiendo un poco a la ojiperla, dejándola con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas._

_- ¿Entonces usted no sabe quien es Hiashi? – El rubio solo asintió, liberando la pierna de la joven - ¡Discúlpeme! – Dijo reverenciándose – ¡Yo…Yo creí que usted era uno, uno de los guardias de hiashi, estoy avergonzada!_

_- Déjame adivinar, ¿estas huyendo? – Comento el rubio con sorna, la cual desapareció al ver el rostro de la joven con tristeza_

**Don't try, to live so wise**  
><strong>don't cry, 'cause you're so right<strong>  
><strong>don't dry, with fakes or fears<strong>  
><strong>'cause you will hate yourself in the end<strong>

_Ninguno dijo ninguna palabra mas, Solo se quedaron sentados sintiendo el viento en sus rostros, ¿Mirándose quizás? Abran pasado horas, quizás segundos, no se sabe._

_El la miro indeciso, tenia miedo de que si abría su boca la cagaria quizás._

_-Tu… ¿Tu huyes de? – Intento preguntar alzando su mirada_

_- De… - Volteo a mirarle y se topo con sus ojos zafiros, se sonrojo un poco ¿Sentía confianza acaso? Si eso era, no tenía miedo. – De… De mi padre – Finalizo abrasándose así misma, ya que el pequeño viento comenzaba a estar mas helado cada vez. Entonces, Ella le contó algunas cosas de lo sucedido._

** Don't try, to live so wise**

**don't cry, 'cause you're so right**

**don't dry, with fakes or fears**

**'cause you will hate yourself in the end**

_La observo por un momento y le recordó a el, lentamente se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano, Sintió algo extraño, un cosquilleo, no le tomo importancia y dio un gran suspiro. Se sentía de alguna manera feliz, una felicidad egoísta; no era el único que quería escapar de konoha y los malditos nobles con sus reglas sociales. La miro por algunos segundos y decidió hablar._

_-Ven conmigo – Se atrevió a decir – ¡Ven al mar conmigo y mis amigos! –Recalco acercandoce un poco mas a ella – tal vez… sea un poco peligroso pero ¡Te prometo que yo cuidare de ti! yo… - callo por un segundo bajando la mirada, era igual de impulsivo que su madre, pero de hecho estaba alegre por eso._

_- Yo… Yo – Ella quedo muda, meditando por unos segundos, mirando a los ojos del rubio - ¿Por qué hace usted esto?_

_- No soy muy diferente a ti – respondió sonriéndole – Antes era de aquí, de konoha, pero pude salirme de las garras de este puerto_

_¿Acaso ella se sintió feliz? Había otra persona que daba repulsión aquel puerto._

_-¡Iré con usted! – Respondió firme, lo cual sorprendió al joven rubio eh hizo que se acercara un poco mas a ella, al punto de tenerla acorralada_

_Se puso nerviosa y sintió como su sangre fluía hacia su cabeza ¿Qué causaba este chico en ella?_

_- Bien – susurro rozando su aliento con el mentón de la chica, lo que hizo estremecer a ambos – Me llamo uzumaki naruto._

_- Yo, Yo soy hinata hyuga –Hizo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, un tanto nerviosa._

_Aquel joven sin duda era apuesto y la hacia poner nerviosa no solo por eso. Era algo que el viento le decía._

** 'cause you will hate yourself in the end**

**'cause you will hate yourself in the end**

_El ya la había presentado con todos, Su nueva compañera. Al regresar al barco se sintió feliz de volver con una persona más de lo esperado, no podía dejar de voltear a verle cuando ella volteaba a otro lado. Se sentía un poco confundido, nunca sintió nada parecido a esto. ¿Era esto de lo que su madre le hablaba? ¿Era eso amor? O para ser mucho peor, ¿Era el amor a "primera vista" de los cuentos de hadas?_

_Ya se habían alejado bastante del puerto en el navío, ya era un poco tarde pero ambos seguían despiertos en la proa mirando el cielo y hablando, en una noche se conocerían ambos al parecer._

_Ambos eran demasiado similares al igual que diferentes._

_El la observo en silencio por unos instantes, ella miraba algo._

_- ¿Qué miras, hinata? – pregunto curioso el rubio acercandoce_

_- El viento – respondió sin titubear, Con Felicidad._

** 'cause you will hate yourself in the end**

**'cause you will hate yourself in the _end_**


End file.
